Building a Family
by Zaehlas
Summary: Ever wanted to see how such a crazy family came to be? Visit the entire Robinson family, one member at a time. Read my Author Page for more information.
1. Joe Robinson

Author's Note: Meet the Robinsons, and all characters are copyright Disney, and created by William Joyce. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and present it freely for other's enjoyment. Please enjoy. I didn't think I'd be writing any more fiction anytime soon, but hey, we all make mistakes. For more background on this story, please read my Author Page. Lewis and Franny are boyfriend and girlfriend for the first part of this story, but nothing serious, other than being close friends. This chapter is in 2010 and Character ages are: Lewis(15), Franny(13), Bud(51), Lucille(45), Joe(28)

"Building a Family"

Chapter 1 – Joe Robinson

The taxi driver loaded one more heavy bag into the trunk, and let out a sigh. He looked to the side of his car, and shuddered at the several bags that remained. This amount of work never seemed worth it, but at least he got by from day to day. He had watched the incredibly heavyset man work his way into the back seat while he was loading the trunk. He tried to not get involved in the personal lives of his customers. Hookers, drunks, druggies, and criminals. He had seen it all, and didn't want to get any closer than he had to. The tears snaking their way down the man's face had been hard to miss, though, and this was the most unusual call he had gotten this month. Perhaps it would go without any further incident.

Joe sat for a moment breathing heavily, after getting safely in the back seat of the taxi cab. His wheelchair was close, and would only take a pull of the level on it's side to collapse it enough to fit into the seat next to him. He paused for a moment, and tried to hold the pain in. It hurt like a knife in his chest, but he knew it wasn't his heart, or his lungs, or his health in general. This was much, much worse. He thought back to only a few hours ago...

* * *

"Joseph. I'm sorry. We can't make excuses any longer. The company needs someone that can be at their desk for at least a full workday, and with your failing health, I can't say anything in your defense any longer. I've verified that our insurance will continue to cover your medical bills, since it's not your fault, but we have to let you go for the good of the company. I wish there was something more we could do... but... I'm sorry..." 

Frederick Jacobson of J&J Insurance Ltd., bowed his head. He really didn't want to have to do this, but there was no way they could support the man in front of them anymore. He really did feel for him, but he had a job to do, as painful as it was at times.

"I understand, Mr. Jacobson," Joe replied in his deep voice. "I'll make do. I guess..." Joe's voice broke up, as tears started down his face. "I... I'm sorry for causing you problems sir. It's not your fault."

His heart was tearing apart for the poor man in front of him. But there was literally nothing he could do, as the office assistants took what was left of his belongings, and helped him back down to the building entrance. He turned away, hoping he could forgive himself.

* * *

Joe realized that he would not be able to pay the rent on his small apartment. So he packed up what was left of his things, and called his landlord. He had to move immediately, to try and salvage what was left of his life. Over the rest of the day, he slowly moved his belongings out to in front of his apartment, and cleaned up as best as he was able. He reached for his cellphone, and dialed the number that would end up being the hardest call in his life so far.

* * *

The soldering iron finished making another connection to the processor on the circuit board it was touching. Lewis let his breath out, and glanced over at his notebook, reading a few scribbles there. "One over R times V... hmmm... Voltage at this point should be one point seven six, which means the current shouldn't be overloaded if I choose this unit... let me check..." Lewis' voice trailed off, as he reached into a plastic bin of tiny circuitry parts, and snagged a small processor. He carefully placed it into a spot on the board he was working on, and brought the iron and a spool of solder close, while he dug his eye back into the microscope. 

"It's Halloween, Cornelius. Have you thought about what you are going to dress up as?" Franny stood a few feet behind Lewis, in his lab, hands on both her hips, and a serious expression on her face.

"And then the output of this logic gate should be within the tolerance of the memory input series, and then I think we've..." Lewis trailed off again, lost in his own world.

"CORNELIUS!"

"Wha? What?" Lewis turned around to see Franny, a shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry. What time is it? Are you out of school already?"

"Cornelius. It's the weekend. Halloween is on a Sunday. It's Saturday afternoon. You've been stuck to that workbench since yesterday. I know it's been a year since you graduated from college, but you don't have to forget how dates and days of the week work for the rest of us so soon, do ya?"

"Saturday? Oh. I'm sorry. I totally lost track of time. It's just that what I'm working on is very important. I mean, without Ca... I mean without this invention, um... I... ah..."

Franny's face softened some, and her eyes glistened. "You say that about everything. I know you want to save the world. But, can you save some time for me? It's important to me that we show up to Melissa's Halloween party tomorrow, and that we have some relatively good costumes. Do you have any ideas yet, or will I have to come up with all your ideas for you?" A smirk appeared on her face as she realized the irony of her statement. All of Lewis' important ideas came from his notebook, but she still liked to tease him about that.

"I.. um... well, I have to give it some thought. I suppose a frog is out of the question? Umm.. he.. he..." He laughed slightly, knowing already what her response was going to be.

The phone rang in the distance. Lewis glanced to the door, then looked back to Franny, grinning sheepishly.

"Cornelius, if you think that frogs consist of my ENTIRE life, then you have another thing coming!" She looked at Lewis with and evil grin on her face. "I suppose if you can come up with a fly costume, it wouldn't hurt. THAT much. Frankie would LOOOOVE that costume."

Lewis looked at her with a startled expression, before smiling, then laughing along with her. "Well, whatever makes you happy. You're right, after all!" They both laughed together before Franny finally calmed down.

"So, flyboy, you have any ideas, before I feed you to Frankie?" Lewis took a deep breath, as though to respond, but at that moment, the door burst open, startling the two teens.

"Cornelius. We have a.. um.. problem. Me and your Mom need to talk to you. Oh! Hi Franny. Sorry to interrupt." Bud, Lewis' father spewed out in an uninterrupted stream, lines creasing his forehead with worry.

Before Lewis could respond, his father grabbed his hand, and tugged him out of the room, leaving Franny to look at the unfinished circuit board stuffed in what looked like a metal barrel. "Hmm. I think a fly costume is totally out of the question. I'm sure we can come up with something more stylish for the great Cornelius Robinson." She sat down at a part of his desk that was clear, dragged a sheet of scratch paper to herself, and started scribbling. Every once in a while, she looked around the lab, to see a few of the things he had worked on, and giggled, scribbling some more.

* * *

"Son, I just got a call from my brother, Joe. It seems he's come upon hard times, and he wants to know if he can stay here. I know that we bought this place for you, but since your revenue is already paying for most of it, we wanted to see if you weren't going to object." Bud looked over to Lucille and smiled. She smiled back and looked to Lewis expectantly. "Are you OK with this honey?" 

Lewis, having had a worried look on his face since he had been dragged into the living room, relaxed, then looked both his parents in the eyes and smiled. "Mom, Dad, I'd be more than happy to have Uncle Joe over for as long as he wants. We have a lot of room, here, and I don't see why any of us should have objections to having more family together all the time. After all, I'd love to have a large family. I've told you this before, right?"

Bud and Lucille beamed happily at their adopted son. Bud started to open his mouth, but Lucille beat him to the punch. "Honey, we just want to make sure you're happy. Thank you for letting Joe come over. I know it means a lot to Bud, and I'm sure he'll be a great addition to the household."

Lewis smiled at his parents, and then sighed, his eyes glancing down for a second before meeting his parent's again. "I'm happy. More than happy. Please, let me know when he gets here." Bud and Lucille smiled again, then hugged happily as their son walked out of the room, back up to the lab. Bud reached for the phone and started to dial.

* * *

Joe watched the green fields pass by as the taxi continued along the road leading to the outskirts of town. He wished more than anything that he wasn't being forced to do this, but he knew it was inevitable. The idea of seeing his brother, though, and his nephew was exciting. It still felt very surreal, one moment, doing his job from day to day, and now being totally uprooted. He supposed he could have waited a few weeks before his rent ran out, but it would have made no difference in the long run. 

The driver had never driven to this address before. He knew where it was though, as the occupants had been on the news more than enough. He had no idea how the large man in the back knew the most famous teenager alive that wasn't an actor, but he was going to be a very lucky man if he was moving there. Given how much luggage was packed in the trunk, it didn't take a genius to figure out that was the case. The taxi swerved over the last of the rolling hills and a large building with a gold dome was now visible.

* * *

Lewis walked back into the lab, and saw Franny working at his desk. "Um, who are you, and what did you do with my girlfriend? The Franny I know doesn't invent things." Franny turned around, stifling a giggle. 

"Very funny Cornelius. I will have you know that I'm making your Halloween costume, which you will help me put together,, and then you are coming with me to that Halloween party. We've got enough time, so you're going to take a break and help me with my 're-invention' of you."

Lewis moved to look at the paper she had been sketching on. A relatively good rendition of himself was there, wearing what looked like a spandex suit, the flight boots that were near the desk, and a big lightning bolt on the chest. "Captain Time Travel? You have got to be joking..." His face started to blush already, just thinking about looking like some sort of superhero.

"Well, I got the ideas from some of the stuff you have around here, like that box you use for part of your Memory Scanner, and the boots you started working on a few years ago. They look kinda cool. Oh, what did your parents want?"

Lewis looked down in thought for a moment, then looked Franny in the eyes. "My Uncle Joe is coming here to stay. Permanently, I think. They just wanted to check with me, which I think is awfully kind of them, but wasn't really necessary. I think it's be nice having more people around here. It gets too quiet sometimes, like when I get stuck on an idea, and just want to talk to someone about it, sometimes Mom and Dad are busy, or asleep."

Franny nodded. "Your parents are so nice. I think you have a wonderful family started here, and I'd like to see more of them, when I can." She straightened her shoulders. "Are you ready to help me start working on this now?"

Lewis sighed. "OK, lets get this over with. I'm going to be horribly embarrassed tomorrow, but for you, I guess it's ok."

* * *

The driver opened the trunk, and started to lug out the first bag. He watched the front door as the large man in the wheelchair knocked on the front door of the Robinson house. A middle aged man and woman answered the door, and immediately fell upon the visitor, hugging him, and saying some sort of words of encouragement that he couldn't quite make out from his place near the taxi. After a few minutes of them talking, a teenage boy, and an even younger girl joined them out on the front porch. Both of them hugged the large man, and he saw that the visitor's face was wet with tears. Then the young boy looked up and started walking to the taxi, the girl following behind him. 

"Thank you sir, for bringing my Uncle. Let me help you with those bags." The girl moved to help too, smiling at the driver.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Robinson, but it's my job, and I feel incredibly honored just to meet you." The teenager blushed, and the girl giggle some, while rolling her eyes.

Soon, all the bags were unloaded. The visitor was inside the house, with the middle aged couple, and the young girl was struggling to move the rest of the luggage to the front door. "Sir, do you have any family?" young Mr. Robinson asked.

He nodded, "I have a wife and two children at home."

Lewis smiled at the driver. "Here, take this for your family. It means a lot to me that mine is getting bigger, and so you should have something to help out yours." Lewis gave several bills to the driver, much more than the usual tip. The driver stammered a little bit.

"My children are fascinated by you, Sir, and It will be an honor to tell them that I got to meet you. It will mean a lot to them. Thank you very much." He shook the young man's hand, as they grabbed the last of the bags to move to the front porch.

As he drove away, he thought back to the family he was leaving behind. That overly large man had a lucky life ahead of him, with a family like that. Maybe he could think about spending more time with his kids. It can't hurt to have a happier family, after all.

* * *

Update: Revising all my chapters to include the year they happen, and the ages of the main characters to reduce confusion. I apologize if I was making anyone guess. 

Update #2: Changed Joe's and Fritz's ages. No changes to the specific story details. Check out my Author page for an explanation.


	2. Gaston Framagucci

Author's Note: Meet the Robinsons, and all characters are copyright Disney, and created by William Joyce. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and present it freely for other's enjoyment. For more background on this story, please read my Author Page. The Framagucci parents are Wilbur (not the Wilbur Robinson we know and love!) and Rosemarie. This chapter happens in 2013 and Character ages are: Lewis(18), Franny(16), Gaston(19), Art(21), Bud(54), Lucille(48)

"Building a Family"

Chapter 2 – Gaston Framagucci

The house lurched and then rumbled violently. A glass of ice tea slid off the coffee table and crashed to the floor. Wilbur and Rosemarie just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, sighing in unison.

"Gaston!?!" they heard the voice of their youngest daughter shouting from the other side of the house. This was followed by running footsteps, and a door slamming, as it sounded like she was running into the basement where Gaston spent most of his time.

Rosemarie glared at her husband as his hands gripped his newspaper tightly. "Honey, please don't get too mad at him. It's what he likes doing, and he's never destroyed anything that's truly important, "she nearly pleaded with Wilbur.

"Rose, I don't know if I can tolerate it too much longer. He won't get a job, he rarely leaves the house, and I just don't understand him!" Wilbur finished through gritted teeth.

"He's not perfect honey, but give him a chance. Maybe he'll never make anything of himself, but we've talked about this a lot now. You still love him, right?"

Wilbur sighed, "Yes, I love him, but I'm having a hard time tolerating him. I'm sorry, my love."

* * *

Franny rushed down the stairs into the now smoke-filled basement. Coughing slightly. she started to look for her brother. She heard some movement, and a few crunching sounds off to her right, near where his workbench was. She rushed over and found her brother getting back up from the floor, covered with dust, and pieces of ceramic tile. She helped him to his feet. 

"Hey Sis, well I guess that didn't work. Just a bit too much sulfur, you think?" He coughed loudly.

"Gaston, you have got to be more careful. I know you love playing down here, but I really don't think this basement can take much more. Mom and Dad are not happy with you." She helped brush some of the dust off his shoulders, while looking around at the shambles the basement was in.

"I'm sorry, Sis, but this stuff is just too cool to play with!" He picked up a nearby broom, and started to sweep up some of the dust. "Back to the drawing board I guess. What does your boyfriend say all the time?"

"Keep moving forward." she recited. "Yes, I understand that, but you also have to think about Mom, and Dad, and this house. My boyfriend does his work in a place that can handle explosions, and makes sure everyone is safe. This basement is not the best place to do this type of stuff, and I've heard Mom and Dad arguing.." Franny's hand flew up to her mouth, and her eyes got really big.

"Arguing?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to say anything, but Dad really can't understand why you obsess with this stuff, or why you won't at least get a job like Art did." Franny was picking up some of the debris, and finding scattered tools to put back on the workbench while she was talking.

Gaston sighed, "I don't know why, but this is really important to me. It's practically all I think about. I'll go crazy if I can't at least work on this stuff some of the time. And I really can't find a job I like. And if you don't like what you're doing, why bother to do it in the first place?"

Franny nodded in agreement, "I know big brother, but I know they are worried about you, and I can't think of anything to do about it."

"I don't want to change, little sister."

"I know."

* * *

A trumpeting melody reminiscent of Indiana Jones music blasted through the air. Franny waited at the front door until it opened, and Lucille smiled at the young lady. 

"Hello Franny. Come to see Cornelius again?"

"Yes, Mrs. Robinson. New doorbell sound?"

"I was watching through some of my old movies, and came up with this one. Catches the attention, doesn't it?"

Franny laughed, and Lucille motioned for her to enter. "You know where to find him, of course. I'm headed back to the kitchen. Want me to bring a snack up to you two? I think Cornelius forgot to eat lunch again."

"That would be great, Mrs. Robinson. Thank you."

* * *

Franny quietly closed the door to the lab, and slowly moved up the stairs. She hated to startle Lewis, especially if he was working on something delicate, and might get hurt. She glanced around to see if he was working on a project or not. She saw him at his desk, sifting through a pile of notes. 

"Hey, honey, are you busy?"

Lewis turned around, "I'm always busy, but I can take a break. How's it going Franny?"

"Not so well. Gaston blew up the basement again. I helped him clean a bunch of it up, but I know Dad is really angry at him." She sighed and shook her head. "I just don't know what we're going to do."

Lewis had a thoughtful look on his face, and opened his mouth to say something when his stomach decided to intervene. Even Franny heard it growl.

"Missed lunch, eh? Your Mom said something about bringing snacks up for us."

Lewis laughed, "Well, why don't we make it an early dinner. I'll ask Mom and Dad if we can do that instead." Lewis moved over to a device near his desk, and pushed a button on it.

"Mom, would you mind if we have an early dinner? I'm kinda hungry, and thought it would be better for all of us."

Lucille's voice came through the speaker, "Certainly, sweetheart. I had the same thought as well, and asked Bud and Joe to head up already. I'll see you in the dining room?"

"OK Mom, we'll be there in a few minutes." Lewis turned off the intercom.

He turned to Franny and held out his hand, "Lets get cleaned up. I have an idea about Gaston, but we can talk it out over dinner."

She nodded, and took his hand as he led her out of the lab.

* * *

Lewis and Franny sat down at the large table in the dining room. It had taken a number of years of slowly buying furniture and accessories, but pretty much all of the home was furnished now, in a variety of styles. The dining room was one of the best, with it's large custom table, and gorgeous chandelier brightening up the area. Bud and Joe were sitting down at the table already, Joe in his new automated chair designed by Lewis. It had wheels still, but looked sleeker than his old wheelchair. 

"Hi Franny, nice of you to join us today." Joe's voice was more of a whisper, higher and disjointed. He was having a lot more difficulty talking over the years, as he had gained weight. The doctors had him on a number of different medications, but his problems kept getting worse.

Franny smiled sadly at Uncle Joe. "Thanks. Are you feeling any better today?"

Uncle Joe shook his head at her and sighed.

Lucille showed up wheeling a cart loaded with dishes. "Sorry it's not anything extravagant tonight, all. Just some pasta salad, home cooked bread, and a stew I threw together." She set some large serving bowls on the side of the table they were all sitting on, and handed out some more bowls, plates and silverware. "Dig in!"

They all scrambled to serve themselves, and began enjoying the meal. Lucille always had a knack for just "throwing together" a huge meal at a moment's notice. After a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of eating and the clanks of silverware, Lewis finally broke the ice at the table.

"I was thinking that maybe Gaston could move here."

All the sounds stopped, as everyone stared at Lewis. Lucille recovered from her shock first, "Um, Cornelius, why would you want that?"

Lewis responded with a burst of explanation, "Well, uh, with Gaston only wanting to work on his projects, and the fact that Franny almost lives over here as it is, I thought nobody would mind. We can set aside a room for him to work in, and I didn't think money was a big issue..." he trailed off, laughing lightly.

Bud countered, "I don't think the money or the space is a problem, but isn't this a bit sudden? And what of his parents?"

"I hadn't really thought it all the way through, but Franny was telling me about his problems at home, and him moving here seemed to be the perfect solution."

All eyes turned to Franny, and she looked a bit downcast as she started to explain. "He's been getting more and more obsessed with cannons and explosives. He refuses to try and find another job, and I know from some of the arguments I've overheard, that my dad just can't seem to handle it anymore. I know he loves him, but I guess my parents thought that maybe by now we would have all moved out, and they would have some more time alone." Franny's face was slightly flushed as she finished talking.

Lewis spoke up again, "If their parents don't mind, I'd love both of them to come here. Gaston's pretty cool, and already seems like a brother. I know nobody here would be bothered by him. Can we do it, Mom, Dad, please?"

Bud looked to Lucille and they shared a smile, before he turned back to his son, and smirked knowingly at him. "I hope you realize son, that IF they agree to this, that you and Franny get separate bedrooms, for now, " both Lewis and Franny blushed deeply, "but I don't think it will be a problem."

Lucille joined in to say, "And I think that we need to start considering those plans for adding onto the house that you keep 'casually' leaving out for us to find. We're not dumb, you know, and I think you know more than you're letting onto, young man." She smirked at him as well, and his blush, if possible, got deeper.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad, you're the greatest."

He turned to look at his girlfriend. Without saying anything, he saw the gratitude, and more, in her expression. She saw the deep commitment he had for her. They just stared at each other, and moment after moment passed.

Joe smiled happily, at the young love he saw before him. Bud and Lucille held hands tightly, remembering a time in their lives that wasn't too different.

Nobody seemed to feel the need to say anything more.

* * *

"Rose, honey, I know it seems sudden, but we can go over and see them as much as we care to, and it really makes things a lot easier on us." 

She nodded, but the tears still rolled down her face. "I know, dear, but it doesn't make it any easier. My poor babies are growing up."

Wilbur smiled as he held his wife close. "Yes they are, but they will get along just find without us sitting over them every step of the way. And I get to spend more time with you, my sweetums."

She smiled up at him, and they shared a deep kiss. All separations take time to heal, but she knew she could still see her children any time she wanted.

* * *

Gaston had already been shown a bedroom, which seemed pretty normal, and they had helped him put his luggage inside, although it was still unpacked. Everything seemed to still be in a daze, after he had heard the news. They led him to another room, and when he entered, his jaw had dropped, and he couldn't believe his eyes. 

The rest of the Robinsons, and his sister stood in the middle of a large room with a cathedral ceiling. A workbench lined one wall, packed full of tools, The back wall had shelving installed on it, with wood, and plastic piping, and even more materials he couldn't readily identify. The last wall looked to have thick steel plates, and a large bullseye painted in the middle of it. There were no windows, but that seemed to match perfectly with the utilitarian décor.

His sister walked over to the workbench, picked up a white helmet, and walked over to him.

"Welcome home, big brother."

* * *

Update: I apologize, minor error in this chapter, I had reported in my Author's Note that Gaston was 18, and 3 years older than Franny. He's actually 19 (and three years older). That puts Cornelius at 18, and Franny at 16. I'm trying not to overload each chapter with tons of "blah blah is x age" stuff, cause I like the idea of everyone figuring it out. But feel free to review, or drop me a note if it looks like I made an error. Also, I havn't updated yet, as I've been sick with the flu for the past week. I'm better now, and hope to have a chapter out by the end of this weekend. 

Update #2: Now including character ages and year in all chapters. Bleh, shoulda done this from the start.

Update #3: Joe's age has changed, see Author Page.


	3. Franny Robinson

Author's Note: Meet the Robinsons, and all characters are copyright Disney, and created by William Joyce. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and present it freely for other's enjoyment. For more background on this story, please read my Author Page. The proposal scene taken with permission from "Happy Franniversary" by RockDiva. Thanks for letting me fit it in here! This chapter happens in 2014 and Character ages are (not counting flashbacks): Lewis(19), Franny(17), Gaston(20), Bud(55), Lucille(49), Art(22). Enjoy the story!

"Building a Family"

Chapter 3 – Franny Robinson

Lewis was frustrated. Stacks of proposals piled on the desk in front of him and not a single one of them looked like they had promise yet. After all the interviews and all the work to put everything together, it was barely a month and one of his new employees had already put in a letter of resignation. And to top everything off for today, not one but TWO explosions in one of the labs. It would take weeks to recover the work, not to mention rebuild the lab equipment. He sat back, and took off his glasses, rubbing his forehead, and trying not to let his frustration turn into anger. Genetics wasn't his best work, which is why he had hired some of the inventors now on his payroll. Did he have to be the only genius in the world right now?

He turned his chair around and looked out his window. The building was purchased, so it still didn't have the look and style he really wanted, but one step at a time, and keep looking forward. The view wasn't as magnificent as at his home laboratory, but it was of the better parts of town, so it wasn't too bad. Five stories, and packed with most of the best equipment, and staffed by some of the top minds available. For now, it would do.

The intercom on his desk beeped. "Mr. Robinson? Dr. Zweifong of Laboratory Two here to see you. Should I send him in, Sir?"

"Please wait twenty seconds, and then I'll be happy to receive him." Lewis ran his hands through his thick hair, closed his eyes, and whispered to himself, almost as a mantra.

"_I can do this. Everything will be fine because we are always moving forward. Everything will be ready on time. There are no failures, just different ways of success._"

He sighed, breathed deeply a few times, then put his glasses back on, already feeling better. As he turned his chair back around to face the door to his office, it opened, and a small, Asian-looking man entered, with dark black hair, and sporting a full length lab coat, "Robinson Industries" and it's logo emblazoned on the front. Lewis smiled.

"Thank you for seeing me Sir. We've had a breakthrough. Would you like to come down and see?"

He stood up immediately, his smile getting even wider. "Lets go."

They took an elevator down to the lab, and rushed in through the doors. Several lab workers clustered around an aquarium looked up as they entered, and made room as Lewis beelined for the aquarium.

"Is the effect permanent? Are there any ill effects in the subject?" Lewis started rapid-firing questions.

"DNA has been stable for two hours, and has resisted further RNA modifications. Free radicals are at an all time low. Subject is perfectly healthy."

"Level two tests?"

"IQ apparently average, Turing tests pass, subject is interactive, and apparently emotionally stable. Full memory recall prior to the tests is also evident."

"How long do the modifications take to make?"

"Approximately an hour, sir, with minimum recovery time needed by the subject."

"Perfect. The virus, any cross-species contamination? Any other dangers?"

"No sir. Virus is perfectly safe, will live less than five minutes outside a host body, will not violently reproduce, or spread by any known means, and when it is finished, dies off in less than an hour."

Lewis visibly relaxed as he stared into the aquarium. Without looking up, he pulled a remote control out of his pocket, pointed it at a secure cabinet near the entrance to the lab, and pressed a button. The cabinet turned out to have a refrigerator, stocked with a number of bottles of champagne, and a rack of glasses right above it.

"Thank you. Thank you very much, all. You have no idea what this means to me. You should celebrate, if you want to. And anything any of you desire, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. You've literally saved my life."

The subject in the aquarium, after having looked like he was watching a tennis match trying to keep track of the game of twenty questions he had just witnessed made a sound like he was clearing his throat. "Hey mister. Spare a fly or two? If there's a party, I wanna join in."

Lewis looked flabbergasted, then giggled, and soon was holding onto the side of the aquarium as he broke down into peals of laughter.

"Whaddid I say?"

* * *

Franny was frustrated. She had graduated high school yesterday, but still didn't feel like she was going places. She hadn't decided on college yet, although given the family she was staying with, it was probably a given. But what to study? Over the last six months, she seemed to have really lost her enthusiasm. Cornelius was great to her, and she loved every minute she could spend with him, but she wasn't entirely sure how things were going. It was great to have Gaston in the same house, and happily working away, but he would lock himself in his own lab too. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson were exciting people, but it just wasn't the same being with kids her own age. She felt like she was spinning in circles. 

Her frogs weren't getting much better. She worked with them every chance she got, but they had their limits. They were now croaking along to a large selection of her songs, and she could even direct them somewhat, but they still sounded horrible. They wouldn't work with any instruments yet. No matter what she tried, she got the same results, again and again. She could tell the talent for music was there, but expressing it seemed just out of their reach. At least Frankie kept them in line, and organized them somewhat. A real leader, that one.

She was running out of ideas. It felt like she was backing her head against a brick wall over and over again. She kept a smile on her face whenever she was around others, but wasn't sure if they saw how fake it was most of the time. How long could she keep that up too?

Was Cornelius home from work yet?

* * *

Lewis hadn't made it home just yet. He was in the nearby mall, at one of the jewelry stores, standing in front of a case, entranced by the ring that was the centerpiece of the collection there. It was perfect. Platinum filigree band with a single large diamond, the cut of the stone seeming to create a cloud of sparkles above the ring, in an almost magical way. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had ever seen. 

The salesperson was clearing his throat, trying to get his attention as Lewis stared at the ring. It's perfect. I can't think of a better way to tell her how I feel about her. Besides kissing her of course. He thought back to the first time they had kissed. It had been four years ago.

_Flashback_

_It was their first "real" date. Franny had asked him to join her at one of the more popular soda shops in town, and he really was nervous. He loved talking about inventions, or science, or her frogs. But sometimes other topics he just got tongue-tied on. There weren't that many people in the shop, and they were in a secluded booth. They had just gotten a large banana split, and hadn't really started eating it yet._

"_Cornelius," she said, after taking her first bite of ice cream coated with chocolate topping. "What do you think about us, going out, as in boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_Lewis froze, and his eyes slowly turned to look at her. Ice cream plopped out of the spoon that had almost been to his mouth, right into his lap. "Um.. er.. Well. I hadn't thought about it that way yet. But I guess we spend as much time with each other as some couples we've seen. And.. uhh. I like you. Errr. I like you a lot." He blushed as he took a napkin, and was fruitlessly trying to clean his blue shorts._

_He felt her hand touch his chin, then lift his head up, towards her. He froze as her deep eyes captured him, and she came closer. The next thing he knew, their lips were softly touching, and her hand had slid around to the back of his neck. He felt her breath, and noticed the sweet smell of a perfume of some kind. He had never really known she wore perfume, but it was very evident now. All too soon, she had let go, and backed off, a soft smile on her face._

"_It's settled then. You're my boyfriend, I am your girlfriend, and we are going steady. Want some more ice cream?"_

"Sir? Sir? Can I help you, Sir?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Yes. I want to buy this ring."

The salesperson opened his mouth as though he was going to object, then his eyes glanced up to Lewis' unique hair, and his mouth snapped shut. "How would you like to make your payments, Mr Robinson?"

Lewis was imagining the look on Franny's face when he would finally get to give it to her. Most of the plans were in motion. It wasn't going to be easy, but nothing worth doing ever was.

* * *

Franny was lounging, watching the TV, when the couch lurched as Gaston threw himself onto the end of it. "Hey there, little sis. What's shaking?" 

She glanced over to her brother, a look of irritation crossing her face, "Nothing. You?"

Gaston sighed and shook his head. "Now, that's not the Franny I remember. You've been down in the dumps a lot lately. What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

She set down the remote, and turned to her brother. "Nothing seems to be going well for me lately. I really don't know what's wrong. a lot of little things, I guess."

"Mr. Hotshot not paying you enough attention? Want me to talk to him?"

"NO! I mean yes, we're spending time together, and no, I don't want you to talk to him. It doesn't have to do with Cornelius. Just let me be, and I'll work this out."

"Now, now, now. This wouldn't be the Robinson household if I just 'let you be'. If you have a project, I'd love to help you work on it, are maybe you could help me in my lab!" He smiled and bounced up and down slightly in the couch.

Her eyes softened as a smile almost seemed to cross her face, and then it passed. "No thanks. I'll just watch some TV for a bit." She picked up the remote again, and turned back to the TV.

"Franny?"

She looked up, and this time a smile really did reach her face. "Cornelius!" In just a few bounds she was a across the room, and hugging him, as he tried to not get bowled over.

"Hello to you to. I was wondering if you might like to go for a drive? I have something I want you to see."

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Um, sure. Let me get dressed a little, first."

Lewis smiled at her. "Sure. I'll wait for you here."

Franny left, and Lewis turned to Gaston. Once he was certain she was all the way to her room, he opened his mouth.

"I told Mom and Dad already. I plan to ask her today."

Gaston's entire face lit up. "That's great! I knew it was only a matter of time before you became my little brother-in-law."

Lewis visibly relaxed, and then smiled. "Wish me luck. I know she's been a little unhappy lately, but between this, and a few other presents I have for her, I think she'll pull through."

Gaston laughed, and winked at Lewis.

* * *

Lewis had stopped the car on a small gravel area by the side of a country road a few miles outside of town. Franny looked around at the spot, and shrugged. It was late evening, and sky was already getting dark. Lewis motioned for Franny to get out of the car. "Come on. It's not far." 

They walked hand in hand down a forest trail, both looking at the scenery around them. The scent of the forest surrounded them, and the sounds of the nighttime critters got louder as they walked. They could hear the sound of rushing water ahead of them

Franny gasped as they stepped out into a wooden bridge. The stars had just started to appear, as the deep purple of the sunset was fading into the blackness of night. The full moon was above them, lighting up the river with a twinkling glow. It was the perfect night, and the perfect setting. She felt all of the tension she had been feeling lately drain away. This wonderful young man that was leading them to the middle of the bridge knew exactly what she needed. She signed contentedly as her drew her close, and they looked together upon this simplistic scene that yet showed the wonder of nature.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" she sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you," Cornelius's eyes proved that he wasn't just saying it. "I'm not very good with words," he began to fumble just a bit. "It's just that there's so much I want to say to you."

"And I would wait forever to hear you say it all," Franny helped him along.

"Franny, I love you more than anything else. I think I loved you the minute you looked at me and asked if I thought you were crazy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You do?" she asked, holding her breath as she grew light headed.

"Life without you would be emptier than any life in any orphanage," Cornelius answered. Franny knew that, for Cornelius, to say such a thing meant that he really did love her.

"Cornelius, do you mean…"

"Will you marry me?" he kneeled, holding out a quite dazzling diamond ring.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Franny didn't have to think twice. "I want more than anything to be your wife, Cornelius Robinson." Before she had time to blink, Cornelius had stood to his feet and enwrapped her in his arms for the most magnificent kiss that they had ever shared.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Lewis helped Franny out of the car. They shared another kiss, and walked towards the front door, hand in hand. Franny thought back along the stages of their relationship, as it had progressed to this wonderfully perfect night. It had begun, of course, with her crush on him the moment he had told her he thought she was right. It had been slow at first, and had stayed a crush for the most part. She still remembered the first time she admitted to herself that she loved this young man. It had been two years ago. 

_Flashback_

_It was early afternoon, and Franny and Cornelius were on the couch watching TV. They had a bowl of popcorn, and more of it was flying everywhere rather than being eaten. An old scifi movie that neither of them recognized was on, and it was horrible. Each time Cornelius would fill in some line, or make a crack about the sincere lack of special effects, she would pelt him with a handful of popcorn, and of course he would retaliate. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Robinson were out of the house. She believed they were working on part of the business that would eventually be run by Cornelius. It was hard for him to handle certain aspects of it, due to his age. Even though he had long since graduated college, and his inventions were starting to change the world, the law did not see him as an adult just yet. Uncle Joe usually stayed back in his own room, so they were pretty much alone._

"_Oooh, here we go, Engage Musical Saw. Th__e paper-maché ant __is about to attack again!" Franny groaned at Cornelius, and dived on him with another handful of popcorn. This time, pelting him wasn't enough. He deserved worse. "Ooh, hey! Oh no, uh, hehe," Cornelius started to giggle and fend her off as she found a few ticklish spots. He started ticking back, and she was giggling uncontrollably. They rolled around, fell off the couch, and the popcorn bowl went flying. After a few minutes of violent tickling, they were both breathing heavy, and Franny was pinned underneath Cornelius. He looked her in the eyes._

"_I love you, Franny." Cornelius leaned forward and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, but Franny was getting hot, and feeling claustrophobic. Her mind started to panic unreasonably, and she began to struggle. She wanted this, but not right now, it was too soon!_

_Cornelius' eyes flew open as he quickly rolled off her. "Franny, oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." His hands covered his face. Franny reached towards Cornelius as she started to get up._

"_Oh, no, Cornelius, it's OK. I just panicked a little bit." He looked up from his hands, and his eyes went very serious._

"_Franny, I want you to know that I will never, ever do anything to hurt you, or try to make you do anything you don't want. It was wrong of me to hold you down. like that. Please forgive me?"_

"_You're already forgiven. Lets clean up a bit, and maybe we can find a better movie to watch?_

"_Sure."_

_She knew right then that this was the one. Cornelius Robinson was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her live with. It was the simple things, but to her, it was most profound for some reason._

Franny realized that they had made it to the front door. Cornelius looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and squeezed her hand. Both of them felt the engagement ring on her finger through that squeeze. It was a signal to both of them that their lives were about to change. They opened the front door to find the entire family waiting for them in the main hall. Even her parents were over, and they had called Art.

They were greeted with a resounding cheer.

"Woohoo, way to go!"

"It's about time little sister!"

"Great job, son! Both of you make us so proud!"

"That's our little girl!"

"Three cheers for Cornelius and Franny!". "Hip-hip" "HOOORAY" "Hip-Hip!" "HOOORAY!!" "HIP-HIP" "HOOORAAAY!!!!"

The whole family rushed forward and hugged both of them, showering them with kisses. Franny felt her hand tugged away, and passed from person to person, as they all gasped, and commented on how gorgeous the ring was.

It was all a whirlwind of action to Franny that she was having a hard time following. She loved every second of it, though.

* * *

The preparations over the last month had been nonstop. Everyone kept coming over to congratulate the two of them. Flowers were being delivered. Fitting after fitting of dresses, tuxedos, and formal wear were completed. The day had finally arrived. The big event was to be held out in the backyard of Robinson home. Catering services had virtually transformed several rooms of the house, and were ready to handle the reception. Although the family itself wasn't large, everyone that was considered important wanted to be invited to Cornelius Robinson's wedding. 

Even the media had gotten involved as headlines declared "CORNELIUS ROBINSON GETS HITCHED". It was the talk of the country. The who's who list of who ended up being invited and the bets flying across the internet were staggering.

There were several hours to go, and Franny was about ready to begin her final dressing procedure. She was in her music room, her frogs gathered around her, and Frankie held in her hands.

"I'm so happy this is finally here. This is going to be so great. I'm glad I can spend a few minutes talking to you. Even if you don't talk back, I'm sure you understand. I wish you all could be there, but there's going to be so many people, and if you got away, I don't want any of you to be hurt."

Frankie ribbited at her.

"Well, it's time for me to get going. You all take care. I'll be back tomorrow to work with you some more."

Franny carefully set Frankie down, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Frankie stood up and looked at the other frogs. "Well, whaddya doing just standing there, ya goons? This is the most important gig in our lives, and our boss is counting on it, even if she don't know yet. Get dressed! Instruments'll be on our custom stage. You'se guys know the drill, hop to it!"

The frogs scattered as they dug mini-tuxedo's out of hiding from under their boxes in the music room. They got dressed quickly, and assembled as the door opened again.

Gaston peeked in and saw the frogs. "Good you're ready. Thanks so much you guys. My sister deserves all of this, and I'm glad you played along." He set a large box on the floor. "Get in and I'll get you to where you need to be."

* * *

There was an hour to go, and Cornelius was pacing. There was no doubt that he was nervous, but there was so much that could go wrong. He thought he had covered every angle, but he still wanted to make this a day to be remembered forever. A large gazebo was set up, decked out with flowers where he and Franny would exchange their vows. A single organ was set up, with a musician playing some soft music to pass the time until everything got in motion. Cornelius figured half the guests had arrived already, and the lawn was full of people milling around. Hundreds of chairs were set up, with a large aisle down the middle. He saw old schoolmates, scientists, and even a few politicians. He greeted everyone politely, but barely remembered his conversations. He had more important things on his mind. 

Cornelius happened to be looking over at the second stage, surrounded by a curtain, when he saw his brother, decked out in his tuxedo, rush over to that stage with a large box. Cornelius sighed with relief. He looked away, as to try and not attract attention, and wandered over to another group of people, confident that his plans were in motion.

Gaston set the box in place, and whispered to the frogs, "Remember, synchronize with the organist, and then your show is on. We'll open the curtains at the right time." He moved away quickly, then started to head to the musician. He wiped sweat off his brow, and tried to look nonchalant, even greeting a few people, and putting a smile on his face.

When he reached the organist, he waited until the current piece was done, and leaned over his shoulder, whispering, "Remember, as soon as you start playing, we've got another band that's going to join in, then replace you. No offense, but it's very important to let em play, and fade out. It's a wedding gift for the bride."

The organist shrugged, "You got it mac. I got no problem doing what I'm told." He flipped his page, and started in on another light classical piece to keep the growing crowd entertained.

* * *

The hairdresser backed away, looking critically,as the rest of the people helping Franny get ready also backed off and eyeballed her. "And, we're spent! You look incredible, dear. Nothing else we can do." 

Franny slowly stood up, and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was done high, with gold ribbons weaving through it, making the diamond tiara she wore look like it was glowing with an angel's halo. The gorgeous white wedding gown swept back, glittering with diamonds all over it. A seven tiered necklace of diamonds glittered at her neckline, pouring down into her heaving bosom. Her brown eyes sparkled, and she looked more perfect than she had ever seen herself before. She gathered up her bouquet of flowers (my god it was heavy), and stepped out of the dressing room.

Wilbur gasped as his daughter stepped out of the room, looking like a goddess of some sort. Tears started at his eyes as he realized the beauty of his only daughter, and that he was losing her, even if he knew it was best for her.

"Oh Daddy, this is the best day of my life."

"It's almost time, my little pumpkin. Lets get into position."

They waited at the double doors leading outside. Everyone surely was already seated, and everything was in place. All they were waiting for was the sign for the music to change.

They heard the change, and began to step forward in unison. The doors opened before them, and the huge audience turned as one, as they stately marched down the aisle, into the sunlight. Pictures flashed, and everyone shuffled to get a good look as the traditional wedding theme washed over her. Franny thought nothing could make this day more perfect.

When a second organ joined in, starting on the second verse of the song, it almost went unnoticed. Then the trumpets keyed in. The French horns also started, and pretty soon the wedding march was being performed by a full orchestra, big band style.

The curtains dropped around the stage that most people had barely noticed. When Franny glanced over and saw what was playing, she stopped. Her father followed her gaze, and his jaw dropped. The crowd nearly gasped out as one.

The full frog band was playing, all dressed in smart little matching tuxedos, with Frankie standing in front of the several tiers of the stage, conducting them. It was still the traditional wedding march, with a full orchestral beat behind it. Everyone was flabbergasted.

Franny's eyes turned back to see her husband to be, standing in front of the gazebo, smiling at her. He nodded once, and tears started to almost pour down her cheeks. She tugged once on her father's arm, as he started to come out of his shock, and joined in step with her. More than anything right now, she wanted to be with the man she loved. Every time she thought he couldn't surprise her any more, he managed yet another miracle.

Wilbur turned to his daughter and smiled, "You have to be the luckiest woman on the planet. Only that man up there can do the things he does, and have the style to surprise the bride at her own wedding. Lets get you married."

Franny could only nod, as tears continued unabated down her cheeks.

As she reached the front, the music came to a conclusion, and she turned to look at her wonderful frogs again before taking the last few steps. Frankie bowed to her, as he swept his conductor's wand.

Franny was shaking as Cornelius took her hand, and her father moved off to the side. She remembered picking the vows with him, but for the life of her, could barely remember actually saying them, or the other prayers and parts of the ceremony she had even practiced before. Her gaze flew between her husband to be, and her lifelong work realized. Soon, it was over, and she was kissing the man she loved as everyone applauded.

They broke their kiss, and Cornelius held both her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "Welcome to the Robinson's, my love."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I did get sick for a week after posting the last chapter, and then the story itself decided to come out differently than I first imagined it. This is an important chapter, very core to the Robinson family, and I hope I did it justice. I really wanted it to come out right. Please let me know if I made any mistakes, or if something just strikes you as wrong. Thanks again to all my readers, who are helping me trudge through this, as my own brain won't let me let this story go. I have to tell it, I guess, hehe. 

Update: It doesn't affect this chapter, but Joe's and Fritz's ages have changed. See Author Page.


	4. Fritz Robinson

Author's Note: Meet the Robinsons, and all characters are copyright Disney, and created by William Joyce. "The Motion Waltz" lyrics are copyright Rufus. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and present it freely for other's enjoyment. For more background on this story, please read my Author Page. This chapter happens alongside and compliments my other story, "The Second Petunia". Please read that one first, if you can. This chapter happens in 2015 and Character ages are: Lewis(20), Franny(18), Fritz(36), Petunia (36), Bud(56), Lucille(50), Gaston(21), Art(23). Enjoy the story!

"Building a Family"

Chapter 4 – Fritz Robinson

Mrs. Robinson looked around at the family surrounding her. Her husband smiled gently at her, holding her hand while the rest of the family looked upon. Cornelius and Franny held their arms around each other, smiling upon their Aunt. Bud and Joe were nearby, looking upon the pregnant frame of their dear sister, happy as they both could be. Lucille held Bud close, while she sighed happily at the sight of her family. Gaston and Art kneeled on the other side of her bed, holding their Aunt's hand reverently.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Petunia! Happy Birthday to you!" the entire clan sung in unison. Petunia giggled uncontrollably as she took in a deep breath and blew out the candles on the small cake lying on her stomach.

"Oh, thank you so much, you all. I really don't deserve this."

"Nonsense!"

"Of course we would be here!"

"You are our special Aunt!"

"You deserve this," the rest of the Robinson clan exclaimed as they congratulated her in her bedroom. Petunia was seven months pregnant, and no one would hear of holding her birthday party anywhere else. Especially with her being pregnant with twins."

Fritz cut up the cake that was there, and started to portion it out onto plates, as his wife looked on. They couldn't have asked for a better family to be with.

* * *

Fritz swerved his car through traffic while angry drivers honked at him. He ignored them, Petunia was in the seat next to him, breathing heavily, her face contorted in pain. "Keep breathing, sweety, I'm getting us there as fast as I can."

Fritz cut off yet another driver, then slowed down a bit before running through a red light. Luckily no other cars were coming. The hospital was only a few more blocks. He grabbed his cellphone while accelerating, and hit one of the speed dials on it.

* * *

Bud was leaning over his workbench holding a glass vial carefully. He reached for an eyedropper, and started to add more drops to his nearly full concoction.

Drip.

He let out his breath, watching the liquid in the vial swirl, as it changed from clear to a more amber color.

Drip.

The amber color deepened, and a smile crossed his face. He almost had it! He concentrated heavily on the vial in his hand, slowly squeezing the eyedropper.

RING!

A puff of smoke went up, and the vial started bubble. "Whoo!" Bud cried, as he dropped the vial on his workbench. The glass dissolved, along with the pile of cloth on the workbench. He frowned as he watched his new pair of pants disappear into a sodden foamy mess.

RING!

Bud reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he asked, as his workbench merrily bubbled away.

"Bud, she's in labor! Let everyone know!" CLICK!

He recognized the voice of his brother, Fritz. "OK," he said as he hung up the phone. His pants could wait till later. He headed out to look for his wife. His brother was going to have children!

* * *

Lewis sighed as he looked out to the crowd that was seated out there. All this for just another lecture of his? He straightened his shoulders as the announcer finished his opening statements.

"I now introduce the leading expert in cybernetic design, Mr. Cornelius L. Robinson!"

Thunderous applause greeted Lewis as he walked out the center podium, where his notes awaited him. He had to hold his hands up for almost a minute to get the applause to stop. "Thank you everyone, for you interest. Today I would like to address the issues of processor design as it relates to artificial intelligence in cybernetic devices. There is a severe lack of heuristic and neurokinetic design where it concerns processors that may be used in AI applications. For the future, we need to be able to..." Lewis broke off as he noticed a man waving offstage to get his attention.

"I apologize. One moment, please."

Lewis walked over to the edge of the stage, a puzzling look on his face, as a man whispered something to him. He glanced surprisingly at the attendant, and asked something. The attendant simply nodded. Lewis returned to the podium, and breathed deeply before leaning towards the microphone again.

"One again, I apologize all. I seem to have a family emergency. I will have to postpone this lecture for another date. I will have my manager refund all of your costs for this event. Thank you for your time."

Lewis turned and walked off the stage. He glanced at another assistant and addressed him as he kept walking, "Have my private plane made ready. I have to return home immediately."

* * *

Lucille glanced back over the instructions, familiarizing herself with them. "Three quarter of a cup unsalted butter, melted. Two cups all-purpose flour. One half teaspoon of baking soda. One half teaspoon of..." The ringing of the phone interrupter her train of thought, and she looked up.

Lucille moved over to the phone and answered it. "Hello, Robinson household," she said. "Oh, hello, honey. What? Are you sure? I'm on my way!"

She wiped her hands on her apron, then pulled it off and threw it on the counter. Some things were more important than cookies.

* * *

Joe watched the TV closely. "Left, right, left, right, keep breathing!"

He wished he could keep up with the exercise programs, but there was little chance of that, while confined to the wheelchair. It didn't mean he didn't want to work out. It just wasn't possible. The left hand console of his wheelchair started to flash at him. Voice message! He pressed the button that played the message.

Shortly after the message finished, he pulled a keyboard out of the side of one of his armrests, and started typing. Yellow Cab, Robinson Household. Awaiting Passenger. The Internet was such a useful thing to be able to move from one place to another. And wasn't it perfect to be able to be to the birth of his first blood nephew and niece on time?

* * *

The family waited in what was most appropriately called the the waiting room. Lucille had arrived first, followed shortly by Joe rolling in using his wheelchair. No sign yet of any doctors working with Fritz or Petunia, no matter how many times Lucille had asked. Bud was already back with his brother, it seemed. Or at least she hoped so.

Lucille retrieved yet another magazine from the display, and handed it to Joe, while waiting for some sign. Any sign.

A man entered the nearly empty waiting room. Lucille and Joe looked up. "Ahem, are you here for Fritz and Petunia?" Both of them nodded. "You better come with me."

Lucille's hands flew up to her face, as she saw her husband holding his arm around his younger brother. She could tell he had been crying for some time, and it didn't look like he would be stopping anytime soon. Joe had moved ahead, and was looking sadly upon both his brothers.

What had happened? Giving birth was usually a happy time. She started when the doctor put his hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Robinson? I'm afraid I have some bad news about your sister in law."

Tears started down Lucille's face as she listened numbly.

* * *

Lewis ran up to the car as soon as he got out of the airport entrance. He opened the passenger's door, and jumped in. Franny smiled at her husband, as she shifted the car into gear, and they started moving. "I heard she was giving birth. We need to go to the hospital, right?"

Lewis looked over at her and she was surprised to see tears starting to run down his face. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and put them back on before taking a deep breath. "Dear, there's been..." he broke off, and tried to compose himself. "Um, it's Petunia. Dad called and said that Fritz needs us. And maybe the twins too."

"Oh no." she said. Her foot hit the accelerator and they drove even faster to get to the hospital.

* * *

The doctor walked into the waiting room again. He hated having to give bad news, and tonight had not been his night. He looked at the unlikely crowd gathered in there. A large man in a wheelchair that he had been told was one of Fritz's brothers. His other brother was nearby, holding on tightly to his wife, Lucille. On the other side of Joe was one man that everyone would recognize, Cornelius Robinson, and his wife, both of them also hugging tightly. Not one face in the waiting room was dry.

He cleared his throat and asked, "Bud Robinson?"

Bud sniffed, and looked up from his wife. "Yes?"

The doctor moved closer to the family, and motioned for them to sit, as he found a seat for himself as well. "Our resident psychiatrist has had the chance to interview your brother, and he's not responsive. We think that this was a very heavy blow for him to take, and he's going to need some time to heal. We've sedated him for now, but it's our recommendation that he be admitted to the hospital until we can help get through to him."

Bud nodded.

"We've noted on the paperwork that's been filed that you and your wife are his next of kin. Will you be able to take custody of the babies until Fritz has a chance to get better?"

Bud, and now the rest of the family all nodded enthusiastically.

The doctor smiled. "OK, thank you. Fritz is lucky to have a family such as yourselves."

* * *

Franny laid Tallulah down in her crib. In the next crib over, Laszlo made several mewling sounds as he stirred in his sleep. Lewis smiled fondly, as he watched her handle the twins. "You're going to make a great mother someday, darling." he said softly.

She looked over at her husband as she turned the baby monitor on. It was a new invention by Lewis that not only transmitted the sounds of the babies, but also had built in environmental sensors, smoke detector, and intruder alarm with a voice password. The receiver for the monitor fit on your wrist.

They both softly stepped out of the room they had made up for the twins, and closed the door.

"What makes you say that, dear?" she said with a wry smile on her face.

"Well, you're so good with the children. And with me," he said softly as he took her hand up to his face and tenderly kissed it.

Franny giggled and let herself be pulled away by her husband.

* * *

Bud was first in line at the casket, looking down at the inert face of his sister in law. Tears streaming down his face, he grasped Lucille's hand even more tightly. She put her other hand on his shoulder, and leaned against him. After several dreadful moments, he took the first step away, and they both found their seats, as the rest of their family and friends stood in line for the viewing.

After the last person found their seat. the pastor stood up behind the podium. The eulogy he gave was very kind to Petunia. She deserved nothing less.

The room was filled with sadness as many people mourned the passing of a great member of the Robinson family. She had been harsh sometimes, and strict at others, but everyone in the family had loved her. The one person that had loved her the most though, couldn't even be there for the funeral.

* * *

Fritz sat at a table, looking straight ahead. The rest of the room was full of other patients, involved in various activities. None of it made any impact on Fritz. He ignored the TV, and the nurses that would talk to him at times. He would compliantly follow when they took him to and from his room. He would be very obedient when they asked him to take medication. That was all, however.

_Waiting to cross the Rubicon_

_Wondering what side I'm on_

_What are these visions of me as a young man?_

_With one arm pointed and the other arm holding your hand_

Bud and Lucille sat across from Fritz, talking to him. It didn't seem to matter what they said. They came several times, and he never noticed whether they were there or not. They kept trying. So did the nurses.

_Needing a plan to keep you near_

_Blowing a horn, so you can hear_

_If it was only my love and devotion_

_This world would suddenly be in a state of commotion_

Franny, Art, and Gaston walked with Fritz, trying to get him to talk. He walked with them, but never did anything else. Tears rolled down Franny's face as she realized that her uncle may never come back to them. She wanted his kids to have a father. Fritz didn't even seem to remember that he had children.

_Emotional commotion, emotional commotion_

_Emotional commotion, emotional motion_

Lewis sat in front of Fritz, a tear running down his face. "I don't have any idea how much you are hurting, as I've never been through it. But you have two wonderful children that need you. We need you."

Fritz stared straight ahead.

Lewis nodded to himself, then looked up to his uncle with conviction on his face. "I had hoped you could come around on your own, but I guess fate has her own plans for you. There's some things in time that can't be changed."

Lewis placed a tiny carved figurine in front of Fritz, stood up, and walked away.

_I never get around under the sun and the stars_

_And I may be always frowning_

_But wonder you will see, under the sun and the stars_

_You will turn around and I'll be emotion_

Fritz slowly looked down, then reached out and picked up the figurine in front of him. It was a tiny finger puppet, carved out of wood, with a very recognizable face. Red hair was glued on to the figure's head.

A tear formed at one of Fritz's eyes as he cradled the figurine lovingly.

_Emotional commotion, emotional commotion_

_Emotional commotion, emotional commotion_

_Emotional commotion, emotional motion_

* * *

The family gathered outside the door as they watched Fritz greet his children along with the hand puppet version of Petunia. They knew he wasn't ever truly going to recover from the loss of his wife. It didn't matter to them. Family was family, and they had Uncle Fritz back. Nobody ever got left behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! I didn't think I'd ever get this chapter done. I'm not as truly happy with it as I thought I would be. I wrote myself into corners several times, and I really don't think the quality is as good as what I've written. But here it is. Please read and review, as I've changed styles over these several chapters on purpose, and I want to know what you all think. This one jumps around a lot, but I think that was the best way to present it. I've also never put a song in anything before, and wanted to know what you all thought about it. Thanks for sticking with me, and more story is coming as I can write it! 


	5. Spike & Dimitri

Author's Note: Meet the Robinsons, and all characters are copyright Disney, and created by William Joyce. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and present it freely for other's enjoyment. For more background on this story, please read my Author Page. This chapter happens in 2017 and character ages are: Lewis(22), Franny(20), Fritz(38), Petunia (38), Bud(58), Lucille(52), Gaston(23), Art(25). Enjoy the story!

"Building a Family"

Chapter 5 – Spike & Dimitri

The food had stopped and they were hungry. Before, when the food was plentiful, they cared not about their surroundings. But now, with nothing to nourish them, they tried to find out why. The first indication they got was darkness. A blackness that seemed to extend forever in all directions. They only knew of themselves, of food, of hunger, and now of this inkiness that surrounded them. By stretching themselves further they wanted to know more. It wasn't long before they started to listen.

It was quiet. There were sounds, but they seemed to remember more sounds than what they were experiencing now. Loud jolts of some language, with occasional beeps, whistles and dings was what they remembered. Now, all they heard was a soft thrumming, with a soft beep every minute or so. Why had it gotten so quiet? They must explore further.

It did not take them long to realize that they were not one, but two. They were near each other, but not so close that they could touch. They did not puzzle out why they were separate, but also knew of each other, as it felt perfectly natural. The next thing to come into their consciousnesses was that each of them was not one, but also two. Everything they saw, and felt, and heard was exposed to the air, above where they felt they should be. The part of them that was thinking was lower, warm and content. Wrapped in a soothing blanket of sorts, and yet still connected to the part of them that was free. It seemed very strange, and yet it was not.

With nothing left to explore unless they could see or hear something, they waited. They had each other for company, and that was good. It would have to be enough, for now.

* * *

Lucille felt like it should be time to go home, but she still had far too much energy. She had designed a new version of her caffeine patch, which although was stronger, had a time delivery built into it. She thought it might still be a bit much. She had finished four of her projects, reorganized her entire filing system, alphabetized her coupons, and come up with six new ideas she had written notes for. And that was all today. The one idea she wanted to start working on immediately involved a new topiary for the yard. To begin that one, she needed a lab with the right equipment.

"Computer, list laboratories with botany equipment that are not in use."

"Laboratory 42 is not currently marked for occupation."

She glanced up at the floor map in her office, and traced a route to that laboratory, through Robinson Industries latest building. She left her office, and headed down to the elevators.

When she exited on the correct floor, she turned to head towards the lab, her heels making loud clicking sounds in the nearly deserted building. She stopped at the double doors marked Laboratory 42, and tried to open them. When the doors would not open, she looked at the security keypad off to the sides of the doors, and waved her ID badge at it. A red light lit up, with an annoying buzzer sound.

"Huh? Computer, please open the doors to Laboratory 42."

"Access denied." She looked at the doors with a confused expression.

"Computer, please tell me the location of Cornelius Robinson."

"Cornelius Robinson is currently located in Laboratory 13."

"Thank you," she said absently to the computer as she clicked her way back towards the elevators.

* * *

Lewis was working on a revolutionary new fuel source, and he barely noticed the time. If this invention was successful, it would make all petroleum products completely obsolete. It was the cornerstone for his new engine that would allow easily producible flying vehicles, and would eventually allow for space flight. The workbench in the lab he was in was surrounded with several computer displays, showing various mathematical and chemical formulas and diagrams. The desktop was littered with handwritten notes and crumpled pieces of paper. He nearly jumped out of his chair when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

Lucille started laughing. "Startle you honey?"

Lewis blushed, then stood up to hug his Mom. "What are you doing here? It's late Mom."

"I should ask you the same thing. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we have a big day planned. Are you going to spend all the holidays cooped up in this building?"

"Well, no, uh, but, heh." Lewis rubbed his hand through his hair, and adjusted his glasses as he responded. "I promise I'll be home tomorrow night for dinner." He looked over at a clock on one of the displays, "In fact, we should get going now, it really is late."

"OK, we can get going home. I just had one question to ask you. I was thinking of working in Lab 42, but the computer wouldn't let me in. You know anything about that, dear?"

Lewis frowned and turned to one of the displays, typing in several quick commands, "Hmmm, Lab 42 should be available. It was last assigned to Doctor Evans. He was reassigned to Aerodynamics, at his own request. I even have the release form on file here saying that the lab should be cleared. I'm not sure what's going on, but I can look into it tomorrow."

Lucille nodded, hugged her son, then grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the Lab, "If I don't take you home, Franny will be very cross with me. Come on."

Lewis let himself get dragged out of the room.

* * *

Franny opened her eyes groggily when she heard the bedroom door open and close. "Ermh?" she asked, just as Lewis leaned down to give her a kiss. She flopped back, and listened to Lewis get ready for bed. He slipped into bed next to her, and put his arms around her.

"Good night dear."

They both fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

Several times of light and dark had passed by now, and yet there wasn't any more food. Both of them were getting worried. During the light times, they had heard more voices, and now the words seemed to make sense. They had no idea why or how, but the meanings of the words seemed to pop into both of their minds. None of the voices addressed them directly, and they were both trying to conserve strength due to the weakness they both felt. They knew they were some sort of "experiment", and they had heard the words "Robinson" and "terminate" most frequently. It scared them.

They comforted each other with their minds.

They waited.

And they hoped.

* * *

People had been in and out of the house regularly on this day. It was to be expected, however, as it was Christmas Eve, and everyone was trying to do get everything set up at the last minute. Franny had spent several hours that morning working with the band. She felt confident that they would be able to perfectly do the carols she had be practicing with them. She was wrapping presents at the moment, while Laszlo and Tallulah played in the same room with a few toys. Except for a few tug-of-war fights, they had been well behaved today.

When she finished the last present, she looked at the clock and sighed. Her husband should have been home already, and there was no sign of him. She picked up the struggling twins and left in search of Lucille.

She found her Mother-in-law in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the Christmas dinner they had planned.

"Have you heard from Cornelius yet today?" Franny asked, both toddlers squirming in her arms.

Lucille looked up and smiled, "No, sorry dear. If he's still at work, we'll probably have to go and drag him out of there by force."

Franny laughed and nodded, "If we call him, he'll just say he's on his way, and we'll never see him. I know him by now, I trust."

Lucille agreed emphatically, "OK, I'll go gather who I can. Can you see if Uncle Joe is willing to watch after the kids while we go get our wayward family member?"

"Sure," Franny left the room to go see Uncle Joe, with the two giggling twins.

* * *

Lewis was buried in his equations again. He could feel that he was right on the verge of getting his new fuel to work. It was close to his old method of using carbonated soda, but it would actually produce energy several magnitudes higher than his first idea. It was also able to be synthetically created in mass quantities with a lower percentage of energy loss than even he thought possible.

The door to his lab banged open, and this time he did jump out of his chair and spun around to see his whole family rushing in. Mom, Dad, Franny, Fritz and Petunia, and Gaston all rushing over to his workbench.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they all shouted, as he held his had over his chest, slowing down his breathing. They were all decked out in red and green clothing, with holly and tinsel covering all of them.

Lewis tried not to laugh, as he sputtered, "What are you all doing here?"

"Making sure you don't miss Christmas, son. Now, drop whatever it is you're working on. It can wait at least a day or two, and come home with us for dinner."

He nodded as he started to move away from his workbench.

"Oh, before we go, honey, did you remember to look into that Lab?"

Lewis smacked his hand to his forehead, "I'm so sorry, Mom, I forgot. There's probably nothing I can do about it now, but gimme just one sec." The rest of the family glared at Lucille, and she shrugged sheepishly. Lewis typed a few more quick commands into his terminal, muttered softly, then typed a few more commands.

Lewis looked back to the rest of the family with a wide expression on his face. "Um, most everyone should be home for the holidays, but the computer says that Doctor Evans is IN Lab 42 right now. This is really strange."

"Computer, what experiment is currently ongoing in Laboratory 42?"

"Access denied."

"What?!? Computer, Robinson override, access code 'Mildred'."

"Access denied."

"Oh, no. We're getting to the bottom of this right now." A determined look overcame him as he looked at the rest of his family. "I may need your help."

They all followed him as he stalked out of his lab towards the elevators. Nothing ever seemed to be normal with the Robinsons. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

* * *

They were fighting to even stay conscious at this point. It was light right now, and they heard the voice that was mostly in their thoughts, although they were past being able to understand it. The beeps and whirs surrounded them, and they slowly faded away.

Was this the end?

* * *

Lewis stood outside the door to Laboratory 42. His badge wouldn't open the door either. All of them could see the light coming out from under the double doors, so someone should be in there. He banged loudly on the doors, shouting as well, but there was no answer.

Gaston stepped forward, "Stand back everyone. No door was made yet that I couldn't get through."

The family saw him setting up his largest portable cannon that he brought with him everywhere, and scrambled to both ends of the hallway, their hands clapping over their ears.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

* * *

Doctor Evans had checked with the computer recently. and that dratted Robinson was STILL in the building. He was hoping he would have a few more days, and he could get his last readings, and then get rid of the evidence. The experiment he had created was almost dead, and he wanted all the scans right up to the point of death. He was busy copying all the readings into a PDA when he heard the banging on the door. He looked up, fear in his eyes. They had found him! No! Not right at the moment of his triumph!

He moved to the terminal, and started deleting all his files, his hands shaking as he issued the commands.

He had almost finished all of them when he was knocked off his feet. He could barely hear anything through the ringing in his ears, and he seemed to be under his workbench. He rolled over and saw several people entering the lab. It was over. He closed his eyes and wish he had died in the explosion.

* * *

They felt the shockwave pass through them. Was this death? No, there seemed to be even more voices, but they had a hard time understanding all the shouting. What was going on?

* * *

Fritz helped Bud drag the guy in the scientist coat out from under the workbenches as Lewis stalked in, looking around the lab, his face angry. "What's been going on in here?" Lewis demanded as he looked at all the computers and wiring hooked up to two large plants in the middle of the room. Both plants had what looked like identical young teenagers lying in the pots, unconscious, wearing no clothing of any type. Lewis moved over to the terminal and typed a few commands. He growled and banged his fists against the terminal. Franny and Lucille moved over to the teenagers, checking them carefully.

"What are you doing here? Talk to me!" Lewis demanded of the scientist. He shook his head groggily, and looked up at Lewis.

"You can't save them, they were supposed to die anyway. There's nothing you can do." Evans started laughing, which turned quickly into a maniac's laughter. Lewis looked at him, disgust crossing his face.

Gaston had finished putting his cannon away, and walked into the lab. He saw a small PDA lying near the workbenches where Bud and Fritz were holding up Evans. He walked over and picked it up, turning to hand it to Lewis. "Will this help, little brother?"

Lewis smiled at his brother, then started tapping on the PDA. Evans had stopped laughing, and groaned audibly.

"Illegal genetic experimentation, Mark? Exactly the research I denied you several months ago? Why?"

Mark Evans looked up and narrowed his eyes at Lewis, "You have no idea what you tried to stop. This is vital research, and your small mind just discounted it out of spite for me!"

"You're crazy! Dad, call the police. Mark, you're fired!" Lewis walked over to where his wife and his Mom were looking at the teenagers. They both looked up at him.

"I think they're dying. Are these kids actually plants?"

Lewis nodded at his wife, "According to these notes, yes. And I think I can get the machines started again. I hope, in time." Both Lewis and Franny moved over to the machines near the kids, looking at the PDA that now contained all the information to hopefully keep them alive.

* * *

Gaston had found some rope and tied up Mark Evans, both him and Fritz watching him in the hallway. Everyone else was helping Lewis with the machines hoping to make heads or tails of the strange life support before the poor kids died. Fritz and Gaston explained what had happened to the police that arrived. The police took Mark into custody, saying that they would get statements from Cornelius as soon as possible.

* * *

They started to feel their surroundings again. The first thing they did was make sure that each other was OK. When they opened their eyes, it was the strangest sight they beheld.

The family had gathered around the experiments after the machines started working. The two teenagers started to stir, and woke up, their eyes still glassy. Lucille was the first to speak, "Can you talk?"

"Are you angels?" one of them asked. "We thought we were dead." the other one stated.

Everyone was shaking their head at them, "No, we're the Robinson Family, " Bud said. "How are you feeling?"

The twins seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. The glassy look left their eyes, and they were now smiling at the people surrounding them. They glanced at each other and both stated in unison, "Can you take us out of here?"

Lewis smiled at them, as he put his arms around his family, "of course."

The two young teenagers' smiles were the best thing any of them had seen in a while.

* * *

It took until the next day to figure out how to move everything to get the pair out of the laboratory, and to the Robinson household. Christmas dinner had been ruined, but it wasn't a problem. Art had made sure to get a bunch of leftover chicken from his work to feed the whole family the next morning. When they finally arrived at the house, both of them asked to be put outside, if it was possible. After they were placed on both sides of the front door, the family sat out on the front porch to talk with them.

"Well, we need some names for them," Gaston exclaimed.

Franny looked at them carefully, and added, "Well, no offense, but they look like they are stuck in the pot like one of those plant food spikes?"

The rest of the family laughed, including the two new additions. The one of the left spoke up, "I like that. Can I be Spike?" The rest of the family nodded while laughing, while the one on the right crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, I like that too, but we can't BOTH be called spike." They glared at each other.

Art broke in, "I remember visiting a garden in New York that had a lot of plants, and some of which looked like you two, well, sort of. Anyway, it was called Dimitri's."

The one on the right perked up, "I like that name. Dimitri." Everyone smiled at that.

Lewis stood up, "Well, I happen to think this is now the most unusual Christmas ever. But I'm glad we were able to save Spike and Dimitri, and they wanted to come stay with us. Now, I think I know what we need to get them as their first Christmas gift," he finished with a smirk on his face.

Everyone looked at him expectantly, and he grinned even wider, "How about a pair of tee shirts?"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I kinda like how this turned out, in most ways, although I had dozens of ideas, and a lot of rewrites getting to this point. I hope no one thinks my final solution was too lame. Anyway, sorry for taking so long, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and has a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays, if you observe them. 


	6. Billie Robinson

_Author's Note: Meet the Robinsons, and all characters are copyright Disney, and created by William Joyce. "Another Believer" lyrics are copyright Rufus Wainwright. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and present it freely for other's enjoyment. Please enjoy. For more background on this story, please read my Author Page. There are many flashbacks in this part of the story, so each section will be dated to hopefully prevent confusion. This chapter is in 2018 and character ages (in the "present day" parts of the story) are: Lewis(23), Franny(21), Bud(59), Lucille(53), Billie (25), Joe(36)._  
"Building a Family"  
**Chapter 6 – Billie Robinson**

I have done a bit of research into what you are about to experience here, however, I have not been to any of these areas personally, and any discrepancies are completely due to my failure at learning more of these towns and countries. I am not multi-lingual, so I apologize for lack of translations to the proper language. Anything surrounded by :: is in the Slovak Language. Anything surrounded by || is in the Southwestern Mandarin Dialect, Chinese Language.

_September 21, 1997, Skalica, Slovakia_

":Bela! It's time for dinner!:," Klaudia Kovarik called out. She was laying out the dishes as her husband entered the room, kissing her briefly on the cheek, and finding his own place to sit. Klaudia had finished placing out the last of the dishes as her only daughter, Bela, entered the room, scrambling over to a chair.

Bela settled down and they all bowed their heads while her father, Bronislav, calmly recited the Lord's Prayer. They all completed the prayer together, and raised their heads. Klaudia dished out a plate of food for Bela, and set it in front of her. Bela smiled, and awkwardly grabbed her fork to begin dinner.

":How was work today?:", Klaudia asked.

":Same as usual. No problems today. Everyone is still gossiping about that Princess. She died over 3 weeks ago and they are still talking about it.:", Bronislav finished with a sigh. ":I'd rather talk about my favorite princess,:" he said as he turned and grinned at his daughter, who smiled back shyly.

":I think you would be proud of your daughter on this day. Her teacher this morning was very proud of her studies.:"

Bela nodded excitedly, almost dropping her fork, then turned to her father, and with a serious expression asked, ":Daddy, why do you have to work on Sundays when my teacher says it is a day of rest?:" She then blushed and lowered her head, and her father chuckled.

":It is fine to ask that my princess. The train yards where I work have to stay running every day, so many times I have to work on days that others do not.:"

She nodded and took another mouthful of dinner.

":Would you like to come with me sometime, maybe in the afternoon, princess? So I can show you what daddy does for a living?:"

":I'd love that,:" she said as she smiled.

* * *

_March 30, 2018, Todayland, USA_

Lewis was pacing back and forth in his workshop, holding several rumpled sheets of paper in his hand. Every once in a while he would glance down at one of them, then flip through the rest. After reading for a few moments, he would close his eyes and shudder, then grip them tightly and start pacing again.

"Cornelius? Honey?" the voice called from the doorway just down the stairs. Lewis glanced up and walked over to the stairway.

"I'm here."

Franny walked up the stairs, looking at him with a small bit of worry in her eyes. "What's wrong? You've been home for hours, but you just disappeared into here."

Lewis sighed, and held out his arms to his wife, not even noticing that he was still carrying the crumpled papers. She climbed up the stairs and sunk into his hug, both of them taking comfort from the years they had known each other, and relaxing into the embrace.

"I'm sorry honey. I've just got a bit of disturbing news today, that's all. Perhaps you can help me?"

She nodded and headed with him over to his desk where he smoothed out some paperwork. "I've received some disturbing news, and I don't know exactly how to go about handling it."

* * *

_September 14, 2001, Skalica, Slovakia_

It had been several days since the reeling attacks against the United States had hit all the news networks in the area. Even Bela and her friends had been talking about how it might affect them. Even with all the talk, Bela had something far more important on her mind, and her face lit up happily when her father showed up early, not long after she had finished school.

":Come my little princess. Lets go.:" her father said as he opened the door to their little family car. She happily leaped into the passenger seat, and he shut the door.

They drove across town to the train depot near the Czech Republic Border and he led his daughter through past the civilian entrances into the workshops of the engineers. Train tracks sprawled everywhere through the crowded complex, and half-assembled engines were scattered left and right with piles of spare parts and tools next to them.

Bela was in heaven.

She happily skipped across the tracks while coworkers of her father looked up from what they were doing and shouted greetings. Several walked towards them, smiling at the little girl, or reaching to clasp hands with her father.

Bronislav slowed down to talk with his friends as Bela beelined straight for the engine she knew her father was working on right now. With it still open and partially finished, it still looked like a beautiful work of art to her.

* * *

_April 2, 2018, Todayland, USA_

Lewis was pacing once again, this time in front of a VidCall Window. He stopped and addressed the executive patiently waiting for him.

"You're sure the purchases were legitimate?"

"Yes Mr. Robinson. The board voted in favor of these acquisitions. We've gone over the paperwork with a fine-toothed comb, and the production facilities mentioned are part of the deal for the refineries."

Lewis sighed at the stacks of paperwork on his desk and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't like the sound of how vaguely they were described. I think I have to inspect these personally. Just to make sure, hire an inspection and QA team for the rest of the properties mentioned in paragraphs one and two. I'll handle the unexpected 'factories'."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

_April 18, 2008, Skalica, Slovakia_

Bela walked with her parents back from the movie they had just watched that night. It was late and the streets were mostly deserted. As they passed a dark alleyway, she felt a hand grab her arm roughly, and she was forcibly dragged towards the alley. Her mother screamed.

":Leave my daughter alone!:" she heard her father cry out, as both her parents rushed towards the alley. There was a cloth over her face, and she was feeling very dizzy, the dark sky and brick walls swimming in front of her eyes. The last thing she thought she heard before passing out were two very loud bangs. They couldn't have been gunshots, right?

* * *

_April 4, 2018, Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean_

"Yes honey, I'll be back by next week. No dear. Yes dear, I remembered to bring my extra suitcase. Yes honey. No. OK, dear. Yes, everything will be fine. I'm sorry I forgot to water the twins. I'll be fine, I swear. I love you too." Lewis rolled his eyes as he closed his cell phone and sighed.

He looked out of his personal jet over the ocean, scattered with a few clouds below. Grabbing his bottle of water, and sighing again, even more deeply, he picked up the stack of paperwork on the mini table in front of him, and started to read through it again. He hadn't liked what he had read the first time he looked over it, and the descriptions still rung a discordant note in his mind.

For many years, production facilities and factories in much of the Far East, and in some third world countries had "employed" many people that might not have chosen to work there. New inspection procedures and tighter government control in a majority of cases had cut the number most of these "sweat shops" but they still existed.

Lewis had a great fear that his recent deal had included more than one of these. The products were advertised as hand painted and handmade, yet the final sale prices on them were relatively low. It smelled very fishy, but he didn't want to make any decisions until all the facilities had been inspected. The prior owners had probably taken the profit and run with it, legitimate or not.

He thought about preparing for the worst. Opening his cell phone again, he started to make some more phone calls.

* * *

_March 28, 2018, Somewhere in Liucheng County, Guangxi Zhuang Region, China_

Bela bent over the tiny parts again, dabbing with the paintbrush. The parts would be assembled into a toy that she didn't recognize. She had never seen the final assembly. Sweat dripped down her face in the hot room, and her arms cramped as she tried to get the little pieces painted like the masters wanted.

"|Hurry up!|" a voice behind her barked. "|You are behind schedule!|".

She had jumped a little bit, but didn't disturb her tiny work area. Bela hunkered down a little more, hoping she wouldn't be struck again today, and painted faster, moving the dry pieces into a basket that was taken away by fellow workers into other areas of the factory.

No blow came this time, and she heard the footsteps move away. She let her breath out, and wiped some of the sweat and grime away. Bela shifted a little, stretching her back muscles, and hunkered down again, trying to finish her quota for the day. She didn't have much room to move, as the workers were packed in like sardines. Each worker had his or her own place to work. Other workers would bring supplies and parts, or take finished parts away, while supervisors would constantly roam the cramped isles, ensuring that everyone worked to maximum capacity.

* * *

_April 5, 2018, Liuzhou, Guangxi Zhuang Region, China_

Lewis entered the office of the Ministry of Public Security for Liuzhou, and was led towards one of the conference rooms. He confidently held his presentation devices, and a translation device of his own make, hoping that his data would convince them to help him with his plan.

As long as he could get the cooperation of the local public security station, he shouldn't have any worries.

* * *

_April 5, 2018, Somewhere in Liucheng County, Guangxi Zhuang Region, China_

Bela lay in her tiny cubicle, the sniffling and other sounds from those around her ignored for the most part. She had learned over the years to live with many uncomfortable surroundings. She was once again thinking back as far as she could, but didn't seem to be able to remember a time that she was hungry, tired, thirsty, or not in pain.

After she was taken from her parents, she spent long periods of time being moved around in the dark. For a while, it was with a dirty cloth sack over her head, with interludes in one dark room or another. She was fed stale sandwiches and water. Then she remembered the trains. That was the first time she met any others. They were packed into cargo areas of the trains, almost nothing visible except the moving lights through the wooden slats.

The first few trips were only with a couple people, always changing. They were older than her, and if they did speak, it was never in any language she understood. As the trips continued, more people were added, some removed. One boy was even younger than her, but wouldn't look directly at anyone, just sitting in the corner with dirt nearly covering his tear-streaked face.

When the trips stopped, they were worked to the bone at various factories. The jobs they were forced to do were never complicated, but the hours were long, and without warning, they were on the move again. Always surrounded by guards, there was never hope to run away or get help from anyone.

She cried herself softly to sleep, as she did most nights. She thought of hope that her situation would change. She then tried to blank her mind, as that hope was almost too painful to bear.

* * *

_April 6, 2018, Somewhere in Liucheng County, Guangxi Zhuang Region, China_

Lewis glanced around at the surroundings of the old factory. A rusted fence with barbed wire surrounded the building. The grounds were in disrepair, with weeds and high grass everywhere. There was one gate at the road that led up to the place, protected by several guards. There were no weapons in sight, but that didn't make Lewis any less cautious. If he wasn't careful this could get ugly.

He walked up to the main gate, wearing one of his best suits, a briefcase in one hand, and holding an elongated device in his other. The device was light grey, with several lights on it, and looked similar to a metal detection wand. One of the guards opened the side door to the gate, and stepped out, looking suspiciously at Lewis.

"Greetings. My name is Cornelius Robinson, and I am the new owner of this facility. I require an inspection," Lewis spoke softly, and as he was speaking, a perfect translation of what he was saying issued from the device he carried. The device repeated it in Pinghua also called Standardized Mandarin, the most common Chinese dialect.

The guard looked startled at first, but then nodded, and held up a hand as he backed away. He took his portable radio from his belt, and started speaking rapidly into it. At the same time Lewis flicked a switch on his device, and pointed it upward slightly. A translation of what the guard was saying into the radio was playing into an earpiece he wore.

* * *

_Hello, I got something to tell you  
But it's crazy, I got something to show you  
So give me just one more chance, one more glance  
And I will make of you another believer_

Bela looked up from her workstation, suppressing a shiver of anticipation. She knew that stopping her work could get her punished, but the spreading silence was too much for her curiosity. A small group of the supervisors and guards were headed in her direction, threading through the thin aisles and workstations.

_Guess what?  
You got more than you bargained  
Ain't it crazy?  
You got more than you paid for  
So give me just one more chance, one more glance  
One more hand to hold  
_

Lewis glanced around as he walked with the guards, his worst fears realized. All of his guesses had been correct. He did not fear much for his own life at the moment, but the workers were helpless. He hoped that things didn't get too much out of control. A few more minutes was all that was needed so that his help could get into position.

_You've been on my mind, though it may seem I'm fooling  
Wasting so much time, though it may seem I'm fooling_

What are we gonna do?  
What are we gonna do about it?

As the group passed near her, Bela could not stop herself and looked up once again. Her eyes jumped from one set of supervisor's to another, flinching from the silent anger visible on their face. Then, she looked at the man walking with them, the new one. He was more different than anyone else she had seen here before, his blond hair making him stand taller than all the guards she has ever seen. His bright blue eyes locked with hers.

_So then, that is all for the moment  
Until next time, until then, do not worry  
And give me just one more chance, one more glance  
And I will make of you, yeah I'm gonna make of you another believer  
_

Lewis' eyes locked with hers as she looked up, and his mind flooded with recognition. She was here! He had worried the last few years, wondering why he had not seen or heard any sign of her. Now he knew what he was doing was right. He held her gaze, while she may have silently been screaming "Help!" He was trying to send back on the same wavelength just one feeling. Hope.

_Hello, I got something to tell you  
Hello, I got something to tell you  
You've been on my mind, wasting so much time..._

She looked down again after they passed; feeling something deep inside that she had not felt for a long time.

* * *

_April 6, 2018, Somewhere in Liucheng County, Guangxi Zhuang Region, China__  
4 Hours Later_

The police had secured the entire building, and Lewis was walking through again to get a good idea of what had gone on. No one had been killed, but there were a few injuries. It would take a lot of work to trace where most of these "workers" had originally come from. He had asked the police to bring rescue and relief supplies as well, so for the next few days they would receive the basic comforts and full meals, at least.

Lewis was on his cell phone, making arrangements to have the support personnel brought in to help everyone when he saw her again. He walked over and brought out his translator wand to talk with the officer that was bent over the woman.

"It looks like she was knocked out, Sir. Maybe a concussion, I don't know, exactly." The officer spoke through the wand. Lewis nodded, "Make sure she gets immediate medical care, and let me know about where she gets transferred to. I don't want to lose her in all this chaos. I will have to check, but I'm pretty sure I know where her family is right now."

He smiled to himself as he thought about Uncle Joe. Now, the challenge would be to make everything from here on out happen as naturally as possible. It wouldn't work if anyone guessed he knew what the future was going to be.

* * *

_I apologize about the delays. I am on deployment now, and I havn't had as much time to write as I would have liked. Yes, this is the second edit of this chapter, and I hope the final. Work is proceeding well on chapter 7. Thanks all._


End file.
